Konoha Beach Fun
by Shd.Mage
Summary: Shd.Mage: Yeah this is our first story so yeah i just happen to be the one posting it so...... yeah its just about a day at the beach focused mainly on team 7, & 8.both our first so yeah.Leia:I'm mean to Kiba in every fic I write but you gotta love him.


**"Konoha Beach Fun!"**

**A Story written mostly by LeiaUchihaSkywalker and co-written by Shd.Mage**

**Pairings**

**KakaxKure implied slightly**

**SasuxSaku there's none in this story but still Sakura and Sasuke are dating. It's the same thing for Naruto and Hinata**

**PakxAka [Puppy Love! Not really Yaoi but like dog friendship.**

**NaruxHina**

**ShinoxTowel**

**LeiaUchihaSkywalker: AN: Yeah I know some characters are OCish but hey it's a humor fic and the first one **** I **** we ever wrote.**

**Shd.Mage: Same here just pre-caution**

* * *

**Kurenai looked worriedly at Shino."Shino-san are you sure you don't need to put on sunscreen?" Kurenai asked her former student.**

**Shino didn't even look up at his chunin teacher."Yeah I'm fine Kurenai-Sensei."**

**Kurenai glanced at Shino for a last time before going back to her book and saying "Alrighty then."**

**with Hinata**

**Hinata looked disheartened as her 10th attempt to make a sand castle came crashing down.**

**"If I don't get a perfect sand castle, Naruto-kun will never notice me!"**

**With Kiba**

**He notices Akamaru walking over to the other side of the beach.**

**"...Hey Akamaru! Where are you going?!"**

**Akamaru turned around and answered in Dogneish Dog talk**

**"Woof Woof Wooof!" Translation: Over to Pakkun!**

**Shino had watched the scene from his place on the towel and said **

**"Wow. Even Akamaru-san dumped you. I guess no one cares about you Kiba-san,"**

**Pakkun, on the other side of the beach where Sasuke, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi had been sitting, said **

**"It's Pakkun you dobe!" **

**Yamato was on errands for the Godaime. **

**Sai, Naruto and Sasuke had left to compete in the surfing contest which had been proposed by Sai as a bet to whoever won didn't have to buy drinks.**

**Shino suddenly notices the towel he's laying on.**

**"Wow. This towel is...is...-**

**Suddenly Lee pops out in nothing but a ...a GREEN SPEEDO! **

**Lee flashes his Gai-Grin and says, well more like shouts, **

**"A YOUTHFUL WONDER LAND OF YOUTH!"**

**Shino has a 'ZOMG-get-this-freak-away-from-me!' look on his face. Of course Lee doesn't notice and asks Shino what's wrong.**

**Well more like "SHINO-KUN! WHAT HAS TAKEN AWAY YOUR YOUTHFUL LOOK!?!?! IS IT AN UNYOUTHFUL DIEASE?" Shino was staring at Lee with an even more-scarred look **

"**I SHALL GET SAKURA-CHAN TO LOOK AT IT FOR YOU, MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND!"**

**After that Shino, would curl up into a bug-ball when anyone mentioned "Speedo" or "Lee". **

**Hinata and Sakura walked over to where Kurenai sat, under the red and white stripped umbrella, she and Shino are sitting under. **

"**What book are you reading Kurenai -sensei?' Sakura asks the red eyed Nin.**

**Kurenai doesn't even look up from her book."Icha Icha paradise. Akashi-kun gave it to me."**

**Hinata notices the bold writing."Yaoi fan-girl edition?"**

**Sakura squealed and sat down with Kurenai**

**Hinata look puzzled. "Icha Icha Paradise? Yaoi? Fan girls? What are those?"**

**Inner Hinata**

**"Well you better find out if Naruto-kun is going to notice you!"**

**With Kiba**

**Kiba looks up as Hinata walks over with a determined expression on her face.**

**"Kiba-kun! I have a few questions for you!"**

**'Wow I hope if Hinata asks me if I like her!' Kiba tries not to squeal and barely succeeds but grins like a cat after catching a mouse. **

**"Yes, Hinata-Chan?"**

**"Well I was wondering-" Hinata gets cut off as Shino come over after being kicked out by Sakura."What were you wondering Hinata-sama?"**

**Hinata starts again.**

**"Well I was wondering"**

**(Remember this is still Kiba's POV)'This is the big moment!' Kiba starts to day dream about marrying Hinata, having byakuguan-bearing heirs, growing old and- **

**"KIBA! KIBA! WAKE UP! It's rude to doze off while other people are **

**Talking! That's manners but I supposed you don't know any. Continue Hinata-sama" **

**Hinata seems even more nervous than usual. She reverts to her old-genin habits. Twiddling her fingers, blushing, looking down at her feet, and scuffling her shoes.**

**Well I was wondering if" Her teammates lean closer "If...If..."**

**"Hinata-sama please say your thoughts for us."**

**"I was wondering if ...NARUTO-KUN LIKES ME!"**

**When Hinata said "Naruto-kun" Kiba at the same time, grinning shouted 'KIBA-KUN"**

**His teammates and their Genin teacher plus half of the beach population were staring at them. Well more like staring at Kiba, then them. Sakura wasn't looking at Kiba, actually she wasn't looking at anyone, but that was a relief for him but a tiny amount.**

**Hinata stared at Kiba, un-blinking. Finally after a couple awkward moments of Silence, Hinata said **

**"Ki--I --iiba Kun???**

**There was a sudden clicking sound as everyone's head turned to the noise. Sakura , sitting under the umbrella with Kurenai, Icha Icha Yaoi edition lay forgotten in her lap.**

**Sakura had her pink bubblegum blackberry out and was holding it up to her ear.**

**"Ino? Yea It's Sakura. You're never gonna believe what I just heard."**

**Kiba stared at the phone for a good long second. Then, he turned to Hinata and stared at her. Then at the Phone again. Hinata. Phone. Hinata. Phone. Hinata.**

**Phone again. Then just as Shino was going to whack his head, He leaped in the air, did a spiral, landed on the ground 5 feet in front of Sakura and the phone.**

**Hinata finally speaking up from her shocked silence tried to warn Kiba.**

**"Kiba-kun the sand is-"**

**There was a loud wolf-like howl. Everyone stared at Kiba. Some toke pictures.**

**Kiba jumped to foot to foot finding it not relieving the pain, jumped onto the towel. And unfortunately for Kiba, spraying sand and other stuff on the towel and on Sakura. Sakura stopped yapping to Ino for a second noticing the stares everyone was giving her and Kiba. She looked down seeing...**

**Sakura looked down seeing 7Up and chocolate Sakura smiled thinking that one of the members of Team Kurenai put it there. She toke a piece of the chocolate that looked like it was Dark Chocolate , and toke a bite then toke a swag of soda.**

**Sakura stared at Kiba "Kiba-san what did you add to this chocolate? It tastes sweeter and the soda's a bit salty" **

**Hinata gulped before saying**

**"Sakura-san? Um that was Kiba-kun's laxative and saltwater from the ocean."**

**Sakura starred at Kiba. Chocolate. Kiba. Chocolate. Chocolate. Kiba.**

**Then in that 'I'm-only-acting-sweet-so-you'll-be-lured-in-coming-closer-so-I-can-kick-your-ass' voice , "Kiba-kun? Would you mind coming closer so I can give you a reward for getting such good things?" and then battled her eyelashes,**

**Plus for Extra measure, she pushed her cleavage in front of Kiba's face.**

**As Kiba grinned like a man who thinks he's about to get laid , leaned in closer.**

**Inner Sakura smiled menacingly.**

**'Perfect'**

**"Yes Sakura-Chan?"**

**"Well I think you deserve an award. Don't you think so Hinata-Chan?"**

**Hinata looked up surprised then gulped and looked fearfully at Kiba before replying.**

**"Y-eeessss S-Sakura-san"**

**Sakura then grinned and asked Kiba if he wanted his award now. Kiba grinned all the wider and replied "Yes." **

**Sakura then leaned forward toward Kiba's face as she was to kiss him and grabbed his him by the scuff of his neck.**

**"You like hot things, eh Kiba?"**

**Kiba glanced at Hinata and then Sakura's chest in front of his face. Then grinned and replied**

**"Yes. That's why I like ladies like you,"**

**Sakura's grin fell from her face as she said**

**"Then you're gonna like this a whole lot better"**

**Kiba excited of what was better than Sakura or Hinata ,said **

**"Well what is it?" **

**Sakura released her hold, brought up her fist which had been collecting chakra there and punched Kiba in the jaw.**

**Sasuke, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi who were laying on the beach after racing in the water, well Kakashi really sat in his chair and read his pervert Yuri-fan boy version book, watched as Kiba flew over head and landed 50 feet in the water away from them.**

**Sai, who had been tracking him with a speed gun, reported **

**"Four hundred miles per hour. A new record."**

* * *

**Shd.Mage: Right first time so yeah. Leave a review.**

**Leia:****R&R or I won't post a story about what Team 8did to wait for their Manga Arc.I got the idea's for these from a picture on devainart.Gai Grin**

**Shd.Mage: yeah….R&R people...  
**


End file.
